This invention relates to a system for dispensing a household or bath liquid from its container, in which the container is placed in an upside-down position in a dispensing apparatus. Household and bath liquids come in many different sizes and shapes of bottles. In many instances, it would be more convenient to dispense the liquid from a dispensing apparatus than to open and close these bottles for every use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,267 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,791 disclose liquid dispensing apparatus that hold a bottle in position with a clamp connected to the neck of the bottle. While these two apparatus can hold the bottle containing a liquid in an upside-down position, they can not accept different size necks.
U.S. Pat. No. 998,389 discloses a liquid dispensing apparatus in which the neck of a bottle contacts a hopper lined with an elastic material. The hopper is concave shaped for accepting different sized necks. A slidable rod and arm assembly is connected to a convex shaped head which holds the bottle in place in the upside-down position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispensing device that can accept different sized and shaped bottles, and that can be easily used by a consumer for dispensing a liquid.
A further object of the invention is to have a sliding assembly to hold the bottle in its upside-down position, which can hold up the bottle in a stable position without the sliding assembly being locked into a fixed position.